Tails & Tales
by Master Crane
Summary: After getting a second chance of life on earth Charlie makes his best to enjoy it much as possible, but the memories of his past start to haunt him. Will he be able to let the past behind and progress in his new life?Or will past catch up with him sooner than he though?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is the first chapter of the new story featuring the characters of All Dogs Go To Heaven 1,2 and series. I'm already working on a big project at the Kung Fu Panda archive, but me and author Charlie B. Barkin will be working along intensely on the advance of this story. Almost everyone knows how the series went waaayy different from the movies, especially the second, and how the second movie came out a bit different from the first. Our intentions here is to make a remake. :P A FULL remake of the series from the second movie end BUT using as basis what happened on the first movie, which will NOT be forgotten. Saying this just means that we'll see almost every character since the first film. The story develops from where the series starts.**

**We know the number of current episodes and all, but then the personalities of our characters(at least few of them) was somewhat changed. Our intention is to make things sound a bit more convincing when we relate it to the movies. This job will be extensive and harsh, and might take time due the fact I'm already working on a 90 chapter story soo...we'll do our best to honor what All Dogs Go To Heaven means for all of us. We'll do our best to not make use of oc's whatsoever and we'll rate this T for now.**

Life for Charlie B. Barkin had change dramatically on the last week. After saving heaven from red's malevolent plan the German Sheppard was given another chance of life on earth. Of course that was everything he wanted after so many years on heaven while 'living' with that feeling of emptiness. Though Charlie never liked Carface he was internally glad that the bulldog stole Gabriel's horn. That was the chance Charlie waited so long to take advantage of. Annabelle has always been sweet towards the Sheppard but she never really understood how he really felt, she never figured out how unhappy Charlie has been. It seem unlikely for her to believe someone could actually be unhappy in heaven. Charlie knew heaven was a great place, but not perfect. Nothing was.

He could say that many things he saw in his life both on heaven and earth were extraordinary, but nothing came close from the way he felt after he saw Sasha La Fleur for the first time. The feeling of emptiness he always felt on heaven suddenly became clear after that moment, finally he understood what he was missing on heaven. She was the 'angel' he always waited for to find.

After the Red incident and returning to Earth he immediately joined by her side and also of the boy David. It amazed Charlie of how much she took care of this human since the day she found him after he ran away from his parents. David grow to like her and Charlie a lot and took they in after he returned home, much to his parents relieve.

It's been a week since Annabelle gifted Charlie with this new life. The German Sheppard was motivated enough to enjoy it most as possible, because he totally did not want to go back to heaven...at least not alone.

Though the fact that Itchy was up there made him feel less afraid of going back. Charlie felt a bit disappointed that Itchy decided to stay in heaven, but then it was Itchy's decision and it was the way he wanted after all. Itchy could be happy in heaven, Charlie never managed to get close to that feeling while up there.

So many years living among the clouds only thinking on how Anne-Marie would be doing in life. The only reason why Charlie didn't neglect heaven again was because the other option would be Hell itself. Honestly Charlie did not like both of them, but then, heaven was more likely a way better choice than the other one. The few brief hours Charlie pass in Hell were traumatizing enough for him to wish fiercely to never go back there again, no matter what.

For so many times Charlie though with sadness about the great life he had at New Orleans, everything was going so well for him there. He had Itchy, his friends, his family...

Another painfully though was Charlie's parents. They never knew what happened with their son till few years later. The news saddened them greatly, but didn't shock so much as expected. Charlie wished deeply for months to see them again and tell them how sorry he was for all the wrong things he did. More than anything he wanted to be at the side of his mother. Never anyone besides her manage to make Charlie so comfortable and safe like she could do when he was a young pup.

Another thing that Charlie always though about while in heaven where his years as a little pup. Curiously Charlie was the only son that Burt and Loni had. The German Sheppard reminded himself occasionally, while smiling, the times he would chase his father's tail to play, those times that his father would be able to play with him since most occasions he would be out there on the streets. Charlie's mother Loni A. Bowzer was the great responsible for planting inner goodness into Charlie.

Despite Charlie coming across great times with his father when still a pup after few months he slowly grew distant of him, Charlie never wondered about why he never tried a re-approach.

"Charlie?You ok?"

A sweet voice came into his long ears. Charlie shifted his head slowly to see the face of the love of his live looking at him with sweetness concern.

"It's nothing," Charlie replied while forcing a smile to make her less worried. Sasha stared at him with doubt, Charlie kept his uncaring smile hoping she wouldn't stare at him for much longer. Seeing no change on Charlie's expression Sasha slowly placed her head above his hind leg. After she closed her eyes Charlie gazed back at the wooden floor while resting his head back at the floor. His faked smiled dissipated in a flash.

It's not like he was worried at all. It's just that all he went through on those last decades felt like...a torture.

But now he had a second chance to start all over again, and a long time to live forward, forget about the past and move on.

He couldn't.

Everything that happened in the past felt like haunting him into his dreams and every moment of peace, forgetting the past was impossible for Charlie Barkin, no matter how much he wanted to look forward everything at the back would keep sending chills into his spine. Each chill filled with memories of the past laying into the back of his mind. Why couldn't he let it go?

The more Charlie though about it the more anxious he felt about this matter, and over forty years in heaven didn't make it any better.

Fifty years. Charlie felt utter shocked when he learned for how long he stayed at heaven before coming back, it wasn't apparent in heaven as time goes by. After learning about how long he was dead Charlie felt another huge wonder growing into him along the last he didn't saw his parents coming into heaven?And how it was possible that Itchy lived for so long? Dogs would barely live twenty years counting on human aging time. How it was possible that Itchy lived over the double time of that?And why Charlie never saw his parents at Heaven?

All those question he made for himself never came across anyone else, specifically Annabelle. She was the one aware of Heaven's 'traffic'. Charlie never bothered to ask since he was too bored with himself and heaven to even think about it.

Another thing that Charlie hated on Heaven was that he had to spent time with the only person that was more like him. Carface.

It seemed like a bad joke that things went such way. The one who killed him, and clearly tried to kill him countless times to be the one that Charlie would have to spent the eternity talking with. Charlie never forgot what Carface did to him and Anne-Marie, but then he was forced to stay with Carface otherwise he would have lost his mind way much earlier.

Having though about such Charlie also wondered why he never saw Killer too. He wondered what happened with him?Did Annabelle said with honesty that all fogs go to heaven?Then why he spent his time with Carface instead of Itchy, or Killer, or his parents?

Questions and question, one rousing around the other more and more than ever. Charlie knew that one day he will have to ask that to Annabelle, she was the only one who could give him the answer. Charlie knew that he will never live peacefully until he figures that out.

In the mean time he would comfortably rest near Sasha in a very comfy manner. How amazing was this sensation of being with someone else this near. The closest he got from that feeling being...

Charlie closed his eyes with another agonizing though of the past.

_Flo... _

The lovely and gently collie always struck a special feeling into Charlie, making his softness hiding inside of him come out quickly as a thunderbolt. Charlie never denied to himself...he loved her.

But being in the business area he was would make quite difficult for Charlie to bring her with him, neither the pups. Despite everything people said about him Charlie was aware of the low life he was carrying. Smoking, gambling, and several other things that Charlie called life were totally unfitting for family interests.

Charlie always played with the possibility of leaving all that behind and taking a step forward on his relation with Flo, but perhaps the fear of becoming like his father may have stopped him from moving on.

"Hey Charlie, you two need anything?" Another voice suddenly popped into Charlie's ears. Slowly he moved his head around to see David wearing his pijamas and getting ready to sleep.

"Nah, we're good, thanks David," Charlie replied tiredly. David nodded while moving upstairs.

"Okay, have a good night,"

After he disappeared on the upper floor Charlie returned to his previous position. Another curious thing after his return was the fact that Charlie still could talk with humans, and Sasha too. Why of that he only could wonder. David and Sasha agreed on not talking loud with other people around, it could make things difficult for Charlie and Sasha if David's parents find out their dogs could talk.

Besides all that subject about the past Charlie suddenly received another dose of concern, this time from Sasha.

The Irish female wanted to work in that Flea Bite that she usually would go in sometimes to perform her singing, but this time she intended to own that establishment and manage it herself. She spent almost an hour talking about of how much she loved that place since she was a pup, which gave Charlie wonders about her past as well.

Charlie wanted to argue about that idea, but he notice how much meaningful it was for Sasha and Charlie wanted to make her happiest as possible. With some hesitation he agreed on helping her with that wish. To be honest Charlie was personally overjoyed with this. The old Charlie could just quite hanging on the streets and stop being the show off he used to be.

But then Sasha had no idea of how to gather enough to buy the Flea Bite, Charlie knew it would cost a lot taking into consideration that the actual owner was famous for the 'higher price' style.

As usual it would be a matter for Charlie to solve, but right now the Sheppard wasn't concerned about that. The Flea Bite was Sasha's biggest ambition, but for Charlie that will be a future thing to deal with. The only thing the Sheppard wanted right now was to sleep a very comfortable and relaxing...

"Charlie?Charlie!Charlie can you hear me?!"

Another voice, a loud and female one coming out of nowhere. He instantly recognized that voice and felt the chills coming above his spine. A voice Charlie though he would only hear again on a very distant future, at least for a dog.

"A-Anna...Annabelle?Wha...where are you?" Charlie asked while looking around rapidly, his sudden commotion awoke Sasha.

"Charlie?What's wrong?" She asked noticing how scared her mate was.

"I..I heard Annabelle's voice..." Charlie said while still looking around trying to find the origin of it. Sasha was stunned.

"Annabelle?But how?I though you won't be seeing her again for a long time," She asked while also getting up on her four and looking at the living room as if expecting to see the whippet coming out of it by magic.

"I thought I wouldn't...I don't know," Charlie said with apprehension.

"Charlie?Can you hear me?" Annabelle's voice came again confirming the couple worst's fears.

"Annabelle?Where are you?" Charlie asked while looking everywhere, even the upper wall.

"You won't be able to see me, but you can hear me clearly," She explained with a chuckle.

"Ahn, ok...so...what's_ up_?" Charlie asked with a hint of sarcasm. Sasha tried to hide the fact she laughed at his cheap joke. They heard Annabelle make a sound of annoyance. Obviously she understood the joke and probably she should expect that. The annoyed sign was because she hoped that Charlie would've quite with the old habits by now, he always liked to make jokes about heaven to 'entertain' those who were about to enter it.

"Everything here is fine Charles, what about you?Are you doing fine?" Annabelle asked gently.

"Yeah, couldn't be better," Charlie said while looking at Sasha with a smile.

"That's nice to hear. I'll need to talk with you very soon again, there's some things we need to discuss."

"Hum...ok?" Charlie said surprise by that.

Silence.

"Annabelle?" The Sheppard called. No answer."Yep, she's gone."

"What do you think she want to talk about with you?" Sasha asked coming to his side. Charlie shrugged.

"I don't know, but we'll find out soon,"

Whatever the whippet could have in this mind now really didn't bothered Charlie, so far everything was fine, hardly he believed his life would be affected again by anything related with Heaven again.

Oh boy, how wrong he was...

**A/N: And here's chapter 1, I may do next chapters just a bit larger if I had time, hope you enjoyed, have a nice week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi those who are still checking on the ADGTH archive!I knew there's still few people there that check it on on a while. So here's the second chapter!**

Morning came slowly as the clouds would travel above in the sky. The sun lights appearing on the horizon timidly. The silence of the streets unusual in a big city like Sao Francisco. Despite the calm weather and environment Charlie B. Barkin felt something weird about it, the German Sheppard awoke early this day for no special reason. Normally Charlie would have his mind around his own troubles, but since the brief encounter of yesterday he felt anxiety taking over him.

Annabelle said she would be meeting with him again soon, but what would she want from him?Charlie felt a bit upset that heaven was still tracking him no matter what. Barkin was tired of heaven, he wanted to live peacefully. The life he lost at New Orleans was forever gone, but now he could one much better. Even so Charlie couldn't deny to himself how much he missed the good old days, before all this craziness about life and death, heaven and hell.

He slowly moved across the living room leaving Sasha sleeping alone near the couch. The German Sheppard wanted to be alone, thinking about Flo and Anne-Marie wouldn't make him feel good at all. It was like the memories of someone else where placed inside his own. It was unbelievable that so much changed and he never noticed, but then there was the great question that had been bothering him for so long...why he never saw Flo, or even his parents, or even the pups he took care for so long, or even Itchy that seemed to had live much longer than normal?Something was wrong about it.

Ever since Charlie and Sasha start living with David their life became, on Charlie's point of view, boring.

The usual life of a domesticated dog was extremely easy and not hard to deal with, but for Charlie who's spirit of adventure and taking risks has always been filled up, such life would soon get boring as heaven.(When normally most people would say boring as hell)

No gambling, no parties, no street walking til late night. The German Sheppard couldn't stand it, just because he normally would do that kind of stuff doesn't mean he was a bad guy, something that people like Annabelle could try to understand better. She always tried to criticize him for the way he used to live. Normally Charlie would pretend he wasn't listening at all, it wasn't against the laws of nature to enjoy life as he wanted.

Okay, maybe she was right about him drinking too much, cheating, taking advantage of other people, but that never hurt anyone. No...he was the one who got killed.

From time to time Charlie wondered if Annabelle have been look up for Charlie longer than he suspected, for an angelic guardian she has an interesting way to behave towards the other dogs from his own.

"Charlie?You there?"

The voice already too familiar for the German Sheppard showed up again, but this time Charlie almost jumped away being scared to death. Annabelle had come personally this time, without Charlie noticing at first she was standing still right behind him.

"Annabelle!?Don't scare me like that!Gez, what the h...err...what you're doing here?" Charlie asked while recovering from the shock, the soft and caring expression of the whippet was so hypnotizing that could make Charlie feel bad for no apparent reason.

"I'm sorry Charlie. I didn't mean to scare you, I was waiting for you to wake up so we could talk," She said while moving around him as if examining his body.

"Uh, ok," Charlie replied not quite understanding why she was walking around him."What do you wanna talk about?It's not heaven stuff again, is it?" He asked with a hint of annoyance.

"You look tense Charlie," Annabelle stared straight into his eyes."It's something wrong?"

"What?!No!I...just thinking about some...things," Charlie said while scratching his neck nervously. Annabelle was curious.

"Like what?" She asked gently.

"Well...hum..."

Charlie had no idea if it was a good idea to talk about past like this with Annabelle, mostly because Charlie _knew_ he would receive some kind of evasive response from her about that matter.

"You see...I was thinking about my...parents," Those last words came out without emotion, as if for Charlie there were no meaning for them.

Almost as if Charlie expected Annabelle became instantly stiff, she seemed unable to react to that declaration.

"Your parents..." She didn't ask to confirm, it was most like as if she was speaking with herself. Charlie knew that was something off about that.

"Yes, you know...mom and dad..." Charlie felt silly talking like that, last time he ever said those words he was still a pup.

Annabelle slowly make her way to the room where Sasha was sleeping, Charlie followed her carefully to not awake the Irish Setter. It was amazing how much concerned Annabelle seemed all of sudden.

"Charlie, have you been wondering lately why you didn't saw them on heaven?" She asked while staring at Sasha sleeping peacefully near the couch.

"Yes, I have...for years actually," Charlie replied while looking at the whippet with expectation. Annabelle sighed deeply.

"They forbid me to let you three from seeing each other again,"

The silence that felt over Charlie's ears was so deep that could disturb anyone, but at that very moment his mind was in utter shock and confusion.

"What?...they?They who?"

"My superiors, to make every dog to feel himself most comfortable while on heaven we made several adjustments to allow dogs to enter in heaven by different gateways. Your mother and father were separated according to each one's internal wishes. You wished to not see them, and you carried that wish since pup. And-

But Annabelle never managed to complete that. Charlie took no long to understand how that would work and quickly let out his fears come out of him.

"And they wish to not see me again either?!" That question filled with anger and pain. The angelic dog lowered her eyes at sadness.

"I'm sorry Charlie, it's what they wish. Seeing them again would mean to risk the heaven's mean of being."

"I don't care about heaven's way to be!" Charlie felt anger burning inside of him, he enjoyed the anger, he enjoyed screaming at Annabelle while demanding his own rights. "They're my parents and what's the deal if I wanna see them again!?"

The screaming awoke Sasha, she slowly raised up to see Charlie infuriated while staring to an utter shocked Annabelle.

"Charlie!?What's going on?"

Sasha's seem to have a great effect on Charlie, the German Sheppard slowly calmed himself down while sitting on his hind paws.

"Nothing Sasha, just another heaven business," Charlie said while looking with disappointment to the Whippet.

"Charlie..." Annabelle's voice came more calmly than Charlie expected. "...do you truly wish to see them again?"

A question that seemed very simple, but not for Charlie. The way Annabelle asked that truly gave Charlie the understanding it had to be a heart's wish, from deep inside his soul. Even so, wasn't enough just the pain it would cause him every time Charlie though about it felt like it was enough to confirm what he wanted? Charlie knew he wasn't ready yet.

"I do...but not yet, I need time,"

Annabelle was content with Charlie's decision, for once he placed his head above his emotions and selfish desires.

"What you two talking about?" Sasha asked with more insistence. Charlie won't be willing to hide such troubling feeling from his love.

"I...Iv'e been wondering Sash...about my parents, it's kinda difficult to not think about it. Also about my previous life...and..-

Charlie stop talking suddenly, a new disturbing though crossing his mind again.

"Annabelle..." The Whippet eyed Charlie carefully wondering waht would be this time."...what about Anne-Marie?What happened with her?"

At this the whippet frowned a bit.

"She's still alive Charlie,"

"Really?!" At this the German Sheppard seem way more happy than before. Sasha was totally lost.

"Can someone clear the situation for me please?!" She asked angrily. "What she's doing here and what is all this about?And who's Anne-Marie?"

"Anne-Marie was the human I met in my previous life, hum...there's not much can say as example to describe her, but she's like David, but younger," Charlie said while coming near the Irish Setter.

"Oh, and you were asking about your parents?"

At this Charlie got flustered.

"Yeah!But since they do the way they want up there it's not that simple, they got some crazy rules about wishes and all that nonsense and here I am pitting myself for not having tried to get along with my parents when I got older!Of course I never could expect to get killed!" At this Charlie shout an angry glare at Annabelle. The whipped rolled her eyes.

"Killed?I didn't know that...what killed you?" Sasha asked curious.

"Not what, who. Carface did it, along with Killer," Sasha's expression went blank.

"What?!Carface?!So you knew each other from that long?" Charlie nodded. "And you forgave him?"

"Of course not, the hell with him!" Charlie said undignified.

"Charlie Burt Barkin, watch your mouth!" Annabelle warned menacingly. Charlie shrugged.

"It's not like I'm worried with Carface anymore, besides I'm wondering why did you came here for after all Annabelle."

"It's he-

"Yeah, yeah, I know. That heaven's wish thing and all. Just give me a straight answer and I'll be happy."

"Very well Charles. We..."Annabelle start but Charlie interrupted.

"We?" Charlie said raising an eyebrow.

"Urgh, _I _want you to help people on your area as duties of a guardian angel." She said with a smile. Charlie frowned.

"I'm alive, not dead. I'm not an angel anymore,"

"Even so you can have some of the benefits you had as angel back. It's a matter of personal choice. I'm only asking you cause I trust on your good intentions and I know you'll always willing to do the right thing despite your...way to be."

"So this is all about becoming a guardian angel for real,"

Charlie though about it, normally he would say no without hesitation, but then maybe this was exactly what he needed to find a way to fulfill his dreams and Sasha's. Perhaps this wouldn't be a bad thing after all, of course Charlie was aware he couldn't do this by himself.

"If I agree...do I have to do this alone?" Annabelle was taken by surprise due the question.

"Hum, not necessarily. Normally we expected our guardian angels to rely only in miracles or their self kindness. If you want someone else to help then I'll have to talk about it later. Now if I get someone to help you...does this mean you agree with such duty?"

Charlie chuckled, before he could answer he noticed the expression of Sasha.

"Sasha, I'm sure it won't be anything really dangerous or take will take my time away from you, right?" The German Sheppard asked staring at Annabelle.

"Only from time to time, and it's mostly simple tasks," She said reassuring him.

"See?I would be good to have something else to do besides staying at the house every day,"

"I know that Charlie, that's exactly why I intended to own the Flea Bite. It would be very nice actually to have something to do on life instead of what we do lately. I understand your choice, and I'll be always supportive to you, no matter what."

"Sasha..."

Charlie couldn't help but be glad about having her as mate.

"Fine Annabelle, I'll take the duty, as long you find someone I can trust to help me with such," Charlie said with more seriousness than expected.

"As you wish," Annabelle said with a laugh."I'll be back tomorrow Charles, you two take care."

With a blindly flash of light the Whippet vanished instantly.

"Always in a hurry," Charlie said while scratching his eyes to relieve the pain of the intense light.

"Charlie, what was all that about your past?" Sasha asked with extreme gentleness.

"Err...I got a lot to tell you about me Sasha, it might take a couple hours," The Sheppard said while laying down next to the Setter. Sasha did the same laying hear head above his.

"I'm sure we have time,"

"Okay...back at nineteen thirdy-nine I was living at New Orleans, my life was...simple. I gambled, I got drunk several times, I make parties, hang out with lots of strangers late at night."

"Living as a pure mutt, uh?" Sasha asked not being surprised at all. Charlie chuckled nervously.

"Well, yeah, kind of. Me and Itchy always making a mess out of every place we would go and living a lot of adventures, dangerous ones you would say."

"So you and Itchy were friends since that time too?"

"Yeah, I met with Itchy when I was at the end of my months as pup, he was a bit older than me and helped me live on the streets by my own. I was a quick learner and soon I was taking the lead on our friendship. The fact I was way taller than him was a great deal to take Itchy out of trouble sometimes. There was nothing we would do without each other."

"How sweet, but I don't understand how you got involved with someone like Carface, didn't you know the kind of person he was?"

"Heh, at that time only money and fun would matter, I never worried myself about Carface planning to get rid of me. I was his business partner at the casino. I knew he need me to carry business foward, but then he found some other way to make money much faster and decided my 'services' weren't necessary anymore, that idiot," Charlie growled angrily. "If I knew about his other way I would have take care of myself better, but...I died,"

"How?" Normally such question would matter at all, or even should be asked, but Sasha couldn't held her curiosity.

"They got me drunk, covered my eyes to make some surprise, and dived a old car on me that knocked me out into the river. I simply drowned."

"So you went to heaven straight after that?"

"Yeah, at first I though it was some beautiful dream I was having, but it did felt different from a dream. It felt real. When I learned about my death I found a way to come back. Of course my soul went back to my body at the river, it was...not a very good feeling to swim quickly to the surface with my lungs filled with water."

Charlie paused a bit, the panic and horror that moment caused him was still a bit traumatizing. Sasha noticed how disturbed Charlie was with that and felt sorry for him.

"The first thing I did was to look for Itchy, what I did not expect was that he saw me dying since he found out about Carface's plan just a bit before, but he couldn't get in time to help me. When he saw me he was horrified, it was hard to explain to him what happened. After a lot of convincing we both went after Carface to find out about his promising new business. That's when I learned about Anne-Marie."

"Anne-Marie?" Charlie sighed.

"She was a little girl, probably six-seven years old, but the most curious on her was that she could talk with animals,"

"What?She could?I though that was impossible, we only can talk with David due the miracle you used on me, why you still can I don't know how."

"I know how weird it seems, I didn't believe myself either at first, but there she was talking with Carface. He was using her to make bets on horse races, at that time it would reward tons of money, and being ambitious for such as that bulldog was he made her go on every single race to find out who would be the horse that would win it."

"But why such little girl was with him?Should she be at her home?"

"Heh, she was orphan, she also was living at the streets by her own, it was sad to see the state she was, Carface never took real good care at her as he promised...neither I," Charlie said mortified by his own words. Sasha frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"_*sigh* _I took her away from Carface promising her I would find a family for her to live with, but instead I used her the same way Carface did and built my own casino with the money from the races."

"Charlie!" Sasha got up being undignified by Charlie's egoism."How could you be such an-

"Please Sasha, don't make me feel worse than I already am!" Charlie pleaded her while covering his eyes with his pawns. The Setter eyed him severely wondering if it was fair to crucify him for such, in the end she decided to let that go. Again she lay down over him. Charlie wait a minute aware of Sasha laying on him as a way to forgive him.

"I did regret everything I did with her, but when Carface tried to kill me again and kidnapped her I knew the right thing to be done, I went to rescue her and I did, but I had to die so she could live, ironically I died drowned again. Due the fact I dispose of heaven in my first income I went to hell, but since I did a good deed saving the girl's life in exchange of mine I was given another chance at heaven, I've been up there for fifty years since then."

"Fifty years? So all your friends from that time are gone by now?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure if Anne-Marie still alive, what I can't understand is that Itchy never showed up at Heaven, neither Flo."

"Who's Flo?" Sasha asked, her voice became lightly harsh.

Charlie immediately regret mentioning Flo.

"She was a collie that used to live in a church taking care of few pup she adopted, she was the sweetest person I've met at that life, I normally would help her to take care of the pups sometimes,"

"You loved her?"

Charlie notice how Sasha's voice came weird. It wasn't anger or jealous he felt in it, it was pity.

"I won't be lying to you. I did, I loved her, but never though about letting my feelings aware towards her. Some times I regret, especially after I died. I waited anxiously for her to show up at heaven one day, but for some reason I never saw her, I don't know why. Same about my parents, but Annabelle explained me about that part."

"What about Itchy?Did he show up?"

"That's another thing I can't understand!Itchy showed up only few days ago!"

"But...fifty years?Dogs can't live that long, how's that?" Sasha was amazed.

"I don't know, I really don't, but I'll find out."


End file.
